Power Of The Slayer
by Dark Spectre
Summary: Is the source of the slayer rooted in good or evil? After Faith escapes from Prison, Buffy has to face her Past/Present and Future as she discovers the mystery of the slayer. *CHAPTER 7 UP!!*
1. Prologue

Hey eyes darted open, quick sudden movements she turned quickly cramped into a small space

TITLE: Power Of The Slayer (Chapter 1)

AUTHOR: Dark Spectre

DISCLAIMER: This is the Buffy Verse solely onwed by the ol' might Joss Whedon, I do not claim to own any of these characters yada yada yada

DISTRIBUTION: Not Yet

RATING: PG 

SPOILERS: Pretty Much Everything

Hey eyes darted open, quick sudden movements she turned quickly cramped into a small space. She started to claw at the material above her as if she were trapped. Taking in a deep breath she calmed down and tried to push up but she couldnt escape. Holding a hand to her face she felt the rotting flesh, a tingling sensation came over her body, pulsating she could feel energy flowing through her. She closed her eyes, focusing she sent her fists flying up cracking the wood they entered damp soil. She did it again and again quikly trying to escape, now using her feet she managed to kick the top off. Her hands now feeling the cold night air sent shudders down her spine. Pulling herself up onto the surface she looked around, various tombstones littering the grounds a second of realisation came upon her. Her mind filled with confusion she held a hand to her throat, touching the scar softly painful memories crept. Standing straight she brushed herself off, curious to what was going on she turned and looked down from where she came. Her eyes scanning the nearby gravestone she read the name. 'Kendra'

It had taken a long time but Faith had managed to block out the shouting, she layed quietly in her bunk as she did everynight keeping to herself. The ceiling had become so familiar to her, mostly she tried to block out her memories they only brought along violent impulses to which she was trying to escape. All she prayed for was forgiveness, from Buffy mostly although she wouldn't expect it if she ever got out of this place. Sometimes she wished it was kill her and have it over and done with, but no such look. It had been a while since Angel had last visited, she considered it better not having to bring up the memory at all. He'd kept tellin her she had to face them to move on, but every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. 'Faith..No!' Those words still haunting her after so long she shunned it, sighing she tried to think of a song to run through her mind to occupy her. Silent whispers heard in the distance Faith sat up right, looking round the room she saw nothing but the whispers continued. 'Life is in death, as in death is in life' the word repeated over and over again faster and faster within time until they became blur of noise. Throwing her legs over the side of the bunk she became aggiated and started to pace within her cell, stopping at the wall she began to pound her fists again and again and again. 'Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!' Screaming now she heard the muffled voices of a nearby guard and the echoing of footsteps. A stunning light appeared behind her, she slowly turned peering over her shoulder at first. Her back against the wall she fixed her gaze on it, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Energy crackled, tiny sparks shooting of in all direction she smiled. Moving closer she held out her hand, her eyes now fixed on the core of the light which seemed like a Dark void within a beautiful shell. 'The Slayer Is Death As Death Is The Slayer. Life Is Death As Death As Death Is In Life' This time a singular voice called out ringing in her mind. Suddenly the light shot at her entering at the tip of her finger began to travel up her body overwheliming her entire being. Dropping to her knees her eyes lit with a soft glow, suddenly her hand shot out and the entire back wall of her cell blew off. She slowly returned to her feet and walked out casually, one of the guards who had been keeping a safe distance as he saw this happening now had to move. 'Stop!' Faith didn't even turn, the guard ran at her but didn't even get close as he was knocked back by an energy barrier that sent his soaring threw the air. Hitting the wall with a thud he collapses to the ground.

Buffy shot upright, her sheets soaked with sweat she wiped her forehead. 'Not generally the person you wanna dream about.' Taking a deep breath she brought her hands to her face, brushing her hair back with her hand she then grasped the alarm clock and looked at it. Hearing the soft sound of voices from downstairs she took a guess at who it could be. 'Dawn!' She grumbled under her breath, pushing the cover to one side she made her way downstairs. Rubbing her face with her hand, her eyes gently adjusted to the light. 'Dawn what…' She spoke sleeply, it had been a rough week and she didn't need Dawn keeping her up at all hours. 'did I tell you about staying up late? Huh?' She finished travelling the stairs and entered the lounge to find Dawn curled up on the sofa asleep. Buffy rolled her eyes and picked up the TV remote from the table 'Be on the lookout for this woman, dark hair about…' The womans voice boomed through Buffys head, images of what she thought to be a dream creeped into her mind. 'Escape' it echoed, dropping the remote she stood silent listening to the news casters voice.


	2. The Beginning Of The End

'Angel Investigations we help the hopeless' Cordelia held the ear pieces up close to her as face as the droned voice of yet another unpaying customer boomed down the line

TITLE: Power Of The Slayer (Chapter 2) – The Beginning Of The End

AUTHOR: Dark Spectre

DISCLAIMER: This is the Buffy Verse solely onwed by the ol' might Joss Whedon, I do not claim to own any of these characters yada yada yada

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: Pretty Much Everything

'Angel Investigations we help the hopeless' Cordelia held the ear pieces up close to her as face as the droned voice of yet another unpaying customer boomed down the line. 'I'm sure…' Cordelias patience grew thin as the caller shouted down the line, only agitating Cordy further she sighed relaxing her body she closed her eyes and waited for the caller to be silent. 'Thank you but..' Not standing for it any longer she pulled the cord sharply out of it's socket, hearing the faint crackle on the line she dropped the phone back down in it's place. She ran her hands along her face wearily, resting her elbows on the counter she gently brushed the hair from her eyes. Cordelia stood up sliding her books into her bag she pulled it up over her shoulder, she stopped resting her hand firmly on the side of the desk her eyes slidded shut. Taking a deep breath she concentrated her strength and made her way, the lack of sleep was finally catching up with her. She didn't like to show it but the constant visions were taking a lot out of her, Cordelia walked steadily across the main Hall of the Hyperion taking a passing glance at the stairs she called out. 'Bye Angel I'm going home, back tomorrow!' not expecting a reply she continued her heels clicking on the hard ground she listened to each step, her mind an empty blank. She hadn't had time for much of anything lately, how she longed for the days back at Sunnydale where Buffy killed the bad guys and she casually watched from the sidelines. Pushing through the doors to the Hyperion the cool night air rushed at her pale skin, after a moment she continued taking in the bustling LA nightlife as she passed wishing she was a part of it. 'Pff Hollywood, full of lost dreams and' Cordelia dropped to the floor as a wave of pain breached her mind, still in shock she collapsed to her side. Not hearing the cries of an approaching friend, she concentrated on the images now appearing to her. Now expecting to be it oh so familiar, the pain didn't seem to end as she clutched her head in both hands. She suddenly felt her body leant up against warmth as someone gently touched her head, the violent images finally stopped resting her head. She could hear a faint rumbling all around her, afraid it was the vision about to return she held her palm closely to her forehead, 'Ok this is new' Her hands now falling by her side she clutched for something to hold onto as the ground began to shake violently. Angel wrapping his arms tightly around her body as to keep her safe looked around as Car alarms started to cry in the night air, the scream of pedestrians could be heard in all directions as debris fell everywhere. A high beeping could be heard as two nearby cars had collided when the ground begun to shake, Angel watched as LA plunged into Chaos.

'Ok now she has to be renamed Super Slut!' Xander chuckled as his own comment, he looked around at the group congregated around the table in the Magic Box. His eyes fixing on Anya who was beginning to doze off he prodded her once lightly only to be whacked in the face. He laughed slightly at first then raised a hand to his face. 'Ow' 

Buffy waited silent, watching the others closely she didn't really want to drop this on them in the middle of the night after everything they'd been through lately. She smiled at Willow as she clicked away on her laptop, eyes fixed on the task always she looked to anything referring to Faiths escape.

The bell above the Magic Box door called out as Giles slowly entered, 'Sorry I'm late' sounding a little out of breath he approached the others and sat down. 'So…' trying to catch his breath between words he patted his hair down. 'What's happening?' looking at Buffy with an open glare he began to fix his collar with his free hand making himself look presentable.

'Faith, she's out simple as that.' The Giles looked at her a little stunned at the simple way she had said it. Nothing concerning Faith was simple and she was aware of that more then anyone, Giles himself had hoped himself they had had their final confrontation in LA never expecting an escape. 'The only thing is on the news they said the entire back wall of her cell had been destroyed, practically disintegrated. Faith doesn't have that power……I, don't have that power.'

Buffy's mind began to wander as she heard the voices of the others only in low whispers. She looked across at her sister now asleep on the chair beside her, she gently ran her hand through her hair. Buffy's head turned quickly, her slayer instincts becoming active. A single arrow soared through the air in the direction of her sister, jumping to her feet she caught it with her left hand. Diving over the table she rolled forward then throwing the arrow in the direction from which it came. Looking up to see its point of origin she saw the arrow firmly embedded in the wall above faith's shoulder. 'Hey B, miss me?'

'BUFFY!' Giles voice rang in her head as she jerked forward taking a moment to realise she was still sat by Dawn who was also awoken by Giles. 'Are you ok, your looking a little tired, are you sure you want to do this now?' She nodded firmly then stood up and walked over to the counter, keeping her back to the others she took in a deep breath, grabbing the bottle of water she brought it up to her lips the cool flow of the water calming her down.

'She totally freaked when she heard about Faith' Buffy caught the end of Dawns sentence. 'I mean we don't even know if she's coming back here, last time Buffy kicked her arse all the way back to slutty hell it'd be a waste of time.' Buffy slammed the bottle of water down onto the counter as the others jerked their heads to face her. 

'She'll come here, she always comes here. I know her in a way none of you will be able to comprehend. We swapped bodies for Gods sake, I like to think I know her pretty well.' Buffy slumped back into the chair arching her back with the shape of the wood as she got the awkward looks from her friends. 'Trust me, she'll be here'

'We trust you Buffy, it's just we understand you've been through a lot lately and we don't want you to act hastily if Faith does return. This situation has to be handled carefully.' Giles rose to his feet deciding it to be best to inform the council he will take care of this personally so they don't send in one of their own units. 

'I have a few references here' Willow read from the screen. 'Nothing to solid, all about wall totally destroyed, not been able to approach, strong, fast, that sorta thing.' She continued to scroll down the page taking the words in briefly. 'I guess I could call Tara in the morning we might be able to locate her with a spell, I found this really neat one about a slayers power…' She looked at Buffy's frown as a sign that she was exhausted, she smiled cheerfully and went back to the computer.

Dawn who couldn't seem to keep still in her chair began to fidget. 'Don't worry, I know my sis will send Faith packing' Dawn gave a reassuring smile.

The sound of cracking glass belted into the shop as the entire front window of the Magic Box smashed, glass flying in all directions. Buffy immediately jumped in front of Dawn to protect her, shards of glass flew at her face tearing at her flesh. Hearing the shrieks of her friends she looked up to spot Faith hovering several inches from the ground just outside of the window.


	3. You Gotta Have A Little Faith

TITLE: Power Of The Slayer (Chapter 3) – When Bitchs Attack

TITLE: Power Of The Slayer (Chapter 3) – You Gotta Have A Little Faith

AUTHOR: Dark Spectre

DISCLAIMER: This is the Buffy Verse solely owned by the ol' mighty Joss Whedon, I do not claim to own any of these characters yada yada yada

DISTRIBUTION: ask for at total_insanity@hotmail.com

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: Everything up to 'Spiral' The rest is pure fanfic.

Buffy sprung into action, pushing her sister out of the way she jumped over the table cautiously approaching Faith who had not said a word yet. A Dark smirk crept across her face, Buffy keeping a close eye looked around at her Friends most of them still freaked from when the window blew. 'So what happened Faith you get tired of being locked up so you thought you'd come looking for a fight? What you get someone to show you how to do that showy magic stuff?'

Faith suddenly erupted into laughter, but it was far from her normal voice. It was Dark nothing like Buffy had ever heard. 'Who said I came here to fight Slayer?' Buffy folded her arms not at all impressed. 'Who said I didn't' Faith lunged forward, flying through the now vacant gap where the window use to be. Buffy anticipating this next move called out to her sister. 'Dawn go!, Spikes Crypt, he'll protect you.' 

Dawn immediately doing as her sister said ran over to the back door only to find it locked. 'Well that's just great' Hoping it would work she ran at the door with all her might only to hurt herself. She thought for a second, sliding a hairpin from her hair she pushed it into the keyhole.

Buffy quickly scanning the room for a weapon, in the back ground she heard Willow say something 'thicken' Buffy then turned her attention back to faith who slammed into an invisible barrier. Buffy spotting the weapons chest ran over to it searching for the biggest weapon she could.

'Very good witch.' Faiths hand slipped through the barrier as if it was water until the energy dispersed. 'But no good enough' Landing on her feet she called over to Buffy. 'So B are you gonna fight me or run away, scared?' Faith hoping to intimidate her stood there with a cocky smile on her lips.

'This'll do' Taking an axe from within the chest Buffy flipped backwards landing on the table, turning quickly she threw the axe, spinning through the air towards Faith she held out her hand a black mist seemed to emit from her hand and send the axe back the other way. Buffy quickly ducking jumped of to the table plummeting to the floor.

As the axe soared through the air it finally plunged into the door knocking it off its hinges. 'Well that works too' Dawn quickly scampered of in the direction of the crypt. Dawn ran as fast as her little legs would go, not looking where she was going she crashed into something. Trying to catch her breath she looked up panting.

'Hey there little bit, where you running to so fast. Big sis know you're out here all alone?' Spike looked down at her genuinely concerned. Pulling Dawn to her feet, he looked at her with an open expression waiting for an answer.

'Buffy…Trouble…. Faith…Crypt' Spike trying to patch together the parts of the sentence Dawn was actually saying between breaths he caught on pretty fast. 'Right you go back to the crypt and stay there ok? I'm gonna go and offer some unwanted help as usual.' Dawn nodded and quickly paced off towards Spikes crypt as he headed in the other direction.

Anya wanting to lend a hand as always looked around the magic shop for a way she could help. Spotting Olaf's hammer carelessly placed on one of the bookshelves she quickly ran over to it, grasping the handle in both hands she tried to pull it upwards but had no luck. Gathering all her strength she tried again, shrieking rather loudly she tried to catch Buffy's attention. 'Buffy' Watching Buffy spin on her heels to face her she quickly explained. 'My puny human muscles can't seem to comprehend the weight of this hammer' Buffy not quite catching on at first gave a strange look. 'Helloooooo weapon!' Anya thought she'd made herself pretty clear. Rolling her eyes she stepped back.

'Buffy!' Willow cried out as her body crashed into a bookshelf. Xander quickly running over to her was sent flying back as faith knocked her hand into his skull. The two now lying lifeless in a heap were easy victims for the now approaching Faith.

'Hey!' Faith turned to see Buffy handling a hammer come soaring at her face. As the hammer approached it was deflected by an energy field, the head of the hammer now snapping from the handle. Both parts fell to the floor. 'Uh oh' Buffy knew what was coming next, closing her eyes expecting to feel a powerful blow was surprised to feel nothing.

Spike jumped at Faith catching her off guard tackled her to the floor. She screamed with annoyance emitting a bright light Spike was thrown off. Spikes mind became engulfed with pain as his chip activated 'Ohh come one!' He tried to scramble to his feet. 'Enough!' Faith drifted to her feet, energy crackling in her eyes she looked over at Giles who was on the second level, he had hoped to have time to find a powerful spell to use on Faith. Screaming again it was unlike anything any of them had ever heard so filed with hatred and anger, a depth of Darkness none of them would ever want to feel. Holding out her hand a black energy bolt flew from it energy crackling around the room. Giles saw this coming trying to escape running forward as the entire second level of the Magic Box exploded. His body was sent into the air crashing down on to the table below which gave way beneath him. Debris now littered the Magic Box once place commerce it now looked like a war zone.

Faith turned towards Buffy 'Let's finish this!' Sending out another bolt of black energy Buffy ducked running as fast as she could she tried to make her way towards her friends. The energy only marginally missing Buffy smashed into the cash register.

'You killed the money! You Bitch!' Anya who had been keeping quiet by Xander finally spoke up. 'If I still had my powers I'd kill you in two seconds. You worthless slutty tramp! Leave my money and my Xander alone!' 

Using this as a diversion Buffy quickly made her way to the other side of Faith spinning round she kicked faith hard in the back but she wasn't even stunned. Faith now facing her Buffy went to punch her but her hand was caught by Faith, her speed was inconceivable this definitely wasn't the Faith Buffy had come to know and detest. 'I'll show you real pain,' sending an energy wave into Buffy's body she kicked and screamed doing anything to escape from Faiths grasp.

***********

'Your sure you saw Buffy?' Angel held Cordelia's mobile to his ear after finding she had destroyed the line in the office. Cordelia gave a weak smile but with a hesitant nod. 'Well I'm getting no answer, this is the number Buffy gave me' Angel couldn't wait any longer from what Cordelia had described in her vision they didn't have long. 'Looks like were going home' Helping Cordelia to her feet they exited the Hyperion swiftly.


	4. Familiar Surroundings

TITLE: Power Of The Slayer (Chapter 4) – 

TITLE: Power Of The Slayer (Chapter 4) – Familiar Surroundings

AUTHOR: Dark Spectre

DISCLAIMER: This is the Buffy Verse solely owned by the ol' mighty Joss Whedon, I do not claim to own any of these characters yada yada yada

DISTRIBUTION: ask for at total_insanity@hotmail.com

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: Everything up to 'Spiral' The rest is pure fanfic.

NOTE: My mate Kira helped me out with the Wicca spell

Faith gripping Buffy's throat tightly released a wave of energy making her body convulse. Buffy's eyes became covered with a coat of dark energy, which flickered rapidly. The slayers mind was a dark and tricky place that didn't seem all too welcoming but it held a magnificence that could never be matched by an ordinary human. Deeply scanning into the depths of Buffy's mind Faith had become occupied oblivious to the actions taking place in the normal world.

Willows eyes slowly opened her mind not fully aware of what had taken place. She sat upright scanning the now almost demolished Magic Box. 'Woah Big Boom' turning to Anya she smiled with an inquisitive look. 'What I miss?' Willow now realising the pain held a hand to her face shakily, she wiped the blood from her forehead being careful not too touch the wound as it hurt like hell. Brushing herself off she finally began to take in her surroundings, looking over at Buffy and Faith that were locked together in silence while a vortex of energy swirled around them. Willow approached slowly unsure of what to do, reaching out her hand an energy spark flew from the vortex pushing her back. Willow took that as a sign to stay clear.

'Ohh Willow you looked dead, so I decided to help Xander' Anya not really doing much of anything hovered over Xander's body as he looked up wearily as she began to nudge him with her hand. A million years as a demon and she'd never picked up any basic first aid, she guessed giving out pain she didn't really need to know how to fix it. 'Xander!' she exclaimed filled with joy. 'I helped, I shouted things at Faith. I make a good diversion don't you think? Didn't help much though' Anya pointed her hand towards the swirling vortex as she helped Xander too his feet.

'Bloody hell people what's a guy gotta do to get some help around here' A mass of books, paper and wood erupted into the air as Spikes figure quickly arose from under a pile of rubble. Rubbing his head he quickly turned his focus to the swirling vortex containing Buffy. Not thinking he ran it 'Spike I wouldn't…' not listening to the warnings of the others his body was sent sailing through the air as an energy surge connected with his body. 

Willow laughed slightly at Spikes clumsy self, she then looked around the room a little worried. 'Where's Giles' She turned to the others who shrugged and Spike who seemed to grumble under his breath. Looking around the room she couldn't see much of anything, spotting a huge pile of debris she quickly ran over. 'Oh My God I think he's under here!' Quickly starting to push the debris of with her hands she was joined by the others, Spike singly pushing the bookcase off shoved it back against the wall. 'I hope you got insurance, if not your screwed' getting angry glares from Willow and Xander he backed off. After several minutes they finally caught a glimpse of Giles limp body, Willow leaning down lay two fingers on the side of his neck. 'He's still alive' she sighed with relief as Xander and Spike continued to remove the rest of the debris. Just as Xander was about to discard a book Willow quickly snatched it from him.

**********

Buffy's mind still held and intruder, though it tried hard to keep it out she was failing miserably. A black energy now coursing through her veins she could feel her body been taken from her own grasp. 'Your minds an interesting place slayer' Buffy's mind had made visualisations of both herself and Faith in what seemed to be a dreamland, it was vivid colours running into each other. A cold sense of nothing ran between them as two entities fought it out for control of one body. 'I can feel you slipping away as we speak'

'You forget' Buffy stood firm with a confident look over her face. 'My mind…my rules' Her voice echoed throughout the dreamscape, their surrounding suddenly changed to a place Buffy felt more comfortable and familiar, her own home. Faith looked mystified as Buffy turned into a white mist then disappeared. Suddenly she got a right boot to the face, shifting her weight onto the other half of her body she span hoping to retaliate only to be pushed of balance as Buffy pushed her too the floor. 'This is one place you can't best me' A knife suddenly appeared in Buffy's hand from nowhere, dropping to the floor she embedded the knife into the ground by faiths head. 'Think you can take me' Buffy was gone again.

Not expecting this sort of retaliation from Buffy, Faith stood up and looked around at their ever-changing location. Now in the graveyard Faith walked forward cautiously preparing herself for a sneak attack. Buffy materialised above her, planting both feet on Faiths shoulders she forced her to the ground. 'Your pathetic, I can feel you weakening as we speak' Faiths body shot up, flipping backwards she moved out of Buffys reach. She couldn't anticipate it was nothing like she'd ever seen. 'Surprise!' Faith spun only to feel a sharp stabbing pain in her chest as Buffy plunged a stake down deep into her body.

The Magic Box crackled with energy as Buffy and Faith separated suddenly, Buffy gazing with a wide smile knew she had bested whatever it was inside Faiths body but she didn't know for how long. The vortex around them collapsed. Faith rose quickly not seeing Willow approach from the corner.

'Buffy move, now!' Buffy flipped backwards as fast as she could hastily trying to get away from Faith. She stopped several meters away and watched as Willow moved in. 

__

'Goddess Hecate, heed my will

My victim's time, it must stand still

Goddess Hecate, here my call

Bind my victim behind thine wall' 

An invisible barrier had been erected all the way around Faiths body limiting her movement. She banged on it continuously with her fists but nothing happening. Hissing at Willow, Faiths body dropped through the barrier as a Dark void of energy left it. The dark body of light still contained in the barrier flew at the walls, sparks flying with several bright flashes the wall dispersed. A gust of wind swept through the magic box as the energy disappeared leaving behind a few choice words. 'The slayer is ready, the test shall begin'

Buffy a little wigged by the passing sentence approached Willow with a triumphant smile. 'Good work' Willow closed the book she was holding and smiled back at her friend. Glancing around the shop she realised how bad things were. 'I'm guessing that wall thingy didn't kill it?' Willow shook her head once and sighed. 

'What should we do now?' Willow and Buffy approached the others, realising she had told Dawn to go to Spikes crypt she headed for the door when a familiar voice sounded from the entrance. 'I tink I deserve a more fitting welcome then this, don't ya tink?' Kendra's silhouette stood in the doorway as she looked at the shocked exclamations of the Scooby gang.

**__**


	5. A Slip In Time

TITLE: Power Of The Slayer (Chapter 5) – A Slip In Time

TITLE: Power Of The Slayer (Chapter 5) – A Slip In Time

AUTHOR: Dark Spectre

DISCLAIMER: This is the Buffy Verse solely owned by the ol' mighty Joss Whedon, I do not claim to own any of these characters yada yada yada

DISTRIBUTION: ask for at total_insanity@hotmail.com

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: Everything up to 'Spiral' The rest is pure fanfic.

Several minutes passed until Buffy said a word, both shocked and surprised she approached her old friend with wonder. 'Kendra? But how? Dru…' Buffy's words trailing off she didn't exactly know what to say. Still being a little sceptical that it was in deed the Kendra she had known, Buffy turned to her Willow who in turn shrugged and slowly backed off to help Giles and the others.

'We don't ave time for questions right now, we have to move. It will return and stronger, can't you feel it?' The familiar accent of Kendra's voice made Buffy smile who then shook her head to the question. 'It brought me back, I'm not sure why. Me watcher always said things happen for a reason we just have to find it' Kendra slowly approached Buffy unsure of whether she was being welcomed. Her eyes darted around the room taking it all in, things had changed drastically since she had last been here. Her eyes now located on Buffy she realised she was no longer the young girl she'd last seen. She saw pain and suffering in her eyes in way she couldn't understand.

'Well it's good to have you back' she gestured for Kendra to enter and then looked around at the damage. Looking down at Faiths motionless body she had the urged to kill her right then, a sinful detest that could never be surpassed. The way Faith had messed with her life could never be forgiven. She watched as Faiths fingers began to twitch as she came around. Faith slowly coming to her sense rose to her feet. Deep inside Buffy now knew this was the real faith couldn't resist the temptation swing her right fist at her connecting with Faiths face she dropped to the floor. 'Welcome back' Faith took in her location as Buffy turned her back on her.

The whole room plummeted into silence as for a brief second everything seemed to freeze, returning to normal everyone in the room collapsed to their knees in agony clutching their heads. But as soon as it came, it was gone. All of them wondering the same things looked at each other. 'Ok lets get out of here this place is giving me the wiggins.'

Spike now stood in the shadows of the magic box, took out a cigarette and lighter. Flicking the flint with his thumb a low flame appeared lighting the end of the cigarette he brought it up to his lips. Finally realising he stepped forward towards Kendra. 'Hey, aren't you the slayer Dru bagged? Have to say she didn't do a very good job if you're still alive. Too bad' Getting an angry glare from Buffy he knew when to stop, taking a drag of his cig he stepped back as the others started to move around.

'Spike take care of Faith and whatever you do don't let her escape' Buffy decided she took charge and got them all away from here. Nodding to both Kendra and Xander they helped Giles to his feet, letting him lean on them for support. 'We better get to Dawn who knows what this thing is gonna do' Exiting through the now empty doorway they hurried towards Spikes crypt.

Willow brought up the rear watching Spike and Faith with a careful eye, bag slumped over her shoulder, book placed firmly in her hand she read quietly. Looking around at the empty quiet streets she sighed. Willow tilted back her head and looked up only to see a black shimmer, blinking several times she looked again but nothing, no light, no stars, nothing. 'Erm…guys' the groups paused turning to glance at Willow. 'Is there usually stars in the night sky, or clouds or the moon or anything?' Willow now a little freaked continued to stare into the black emptiness.

'For once I think Willows right' Anya nodded with delight as the others gave her blank looks. 'I'm gonna go and find Tara guys I'll catch up with you later at Spikes crypt' with a nod from Buffy, Willow sped off down the street as the others gazed up into the sky.

**********

Cordelia's eyes opened gradually as the car came to a halt, sitting up right she looked around realising they were still on the outskirts of Sunnydale. 'Angel what…the hell is that?!?' pulling on the door handle she pushed open the door stepping out. Moving by Angel's side she wondered what was going on. Her eyes fixed on the black shimmer in front of her, 'where are we?'

'Sunnydales just beyond this, whatever it is' Reaching out his hand he slipped it through the black wall, moving his fingers through it like water. He pushed his arm in further then retracted it. 'Looks like we can go through. Hesitantly he stepped forward, his body seemed to be pulled through the black sheet of energy he emerged on the other side only to be yanked back through by Cordelia. 'What are you doing?'

'We can't just go in there, we don't have any idea what's been going on!' Cordelia now slipping her hand into the black wall felt a tingling sensation shoot up her arm, jerking back she frowned.

'Sunnydales back there, come on we didn't just drive all this way for nothing ' Cordelia too tired to argue with him agreed and they both reseated in the car. Angel gave a reassuring look then drove the car through the black wall of energy, the car immediately emerging on the other side in Sunnydale.

Cordy gave out a sigh of relief and slumped back in her seat. 'It's good to be back, been a while' Cordelia was about to reply when she realised Angels tone not the normal welcoming voice of her friend, but the distant mocking of an old enemy. Cordelia looked in the wing mirror to see not a familiar reflection but an old one, running her hand through her hair she realised it had returned to its longer length. Turning to her side she caught a glimpse of Angel in vamp mode, his face contorted with the raised features she had come accommodated to in his vamp form she realised it was no longer Angel but Angelus. 'I think it's time I pay my old lover a visit' Before Cordelia could react the car picked up speed accelerating down the road. 


	6. Dark Shadows Of The Past

TITLE: Power Of The Slayer (Chapter 6) – A Slip In Time

TITLE: Power Of The Slayer (Chapter 6) – Dark Shadows Of The Past

AUTHOR: Dark Spectre

DISCLAIMER: This is the Buffy Verse solely owned by the ol' mighty Joss Whedon, I do not claim to own any of these characters yada yada yada

DISTRIBUTION: ask for at total_insanity@hotmail.com

RATING: PG-13

SPOILERS: Everything up to 'Spiral' The rest is pure fanfic.

Pushing her way through the doors she felt a wave of dizziness hit her, clutching to the door handle to keep herself up she looked around. Entering the main hall things seemed a little off, she focused turning her attention to the people around her she saw something odd. Hearing faint shouts in the distance she looked forward to see what she could only describe as a shadow run at her then pass straight through her body. 'Ok that was weird' Willow stopped dead she approached someone but they didn't seem to notice her, reaching out her hand she tried to tap them on the arm but her hand passed right through. They were translucent everyone in the building was, she didn't understand quickly picking up the pace she headed for Tara's room.

Opening the door slowly she peered in to find the room empty, stepping in quietly her gazed fixed on the back wall she noticed how it seemed to phase in and out. Noticing that it was the way it looked after Glory had destroyed it. It seemed to flicker in and out of reality. Whispers surrounding her several translucent figures appeared in the room, Willow now beginning to freak out saw their all too familiar faces. She approached them silently but again they didn't see her, she couldn't believe it she was seeing herself. 'You're my always' remembering those words she stepped back knowing what happened next. The wall still flickering in and out of phase now had a figure stood in the gap, Glory. She too was translucent, Willow stood deep in thought watching she decided it had to be something to do with a temporal phase difference but she couldn't figure out what was causing the imbalance. Deciding there was nothing she could do here she thought it best to get Giles help on this.

'Told you this wasn't over' hearing those words Willows eyes met with Glorys. The room now shifting back to normal time the whispers stopped but with it came Glory, no longer translucent stood firm in front of Willow. 'Hey! Where'd she go?' Glorys eyes darted round the room looking for Buffy 'Where's my key?' Glory demanded watching Willow inch back as she approached.

**********

Cordelia screamed as loud as she could, pulling on the door handle nothing happened. Angelus reaching over caught her arm trying to stop her from moving. 'Calm down, its not your time to die yet. But soon' Cordelia let out another scream as the car flung around another bend. She stopped for a second and thought but couldn't think of a plan. Doing all she could she tried to get out of the car, Angelus's arm once again trying to pull her back. Receiving a kick to the face as Cordelia flailed her legs in the air Angelus laughed. 'Ok now I'm pissed' stopping the car Angelus turned to her furious.

Opening the glove box she pulled out a small vile of holy water as Angelus's hand reached out she smashed it on his wrist, pulling back his hand in agony Angelus growled. This had given Cordelia enough time to escape the car, pulling herself over the side she scrambled to her feet sprinting down the road. 'I love a good chase' Angelus jumped over the side of the car, chasing Cordelia down the road. Cordelia looked back over her shoulder to see Angelus gaining rapidly, confused and scared she looked around

Angelus springing into the air landed only inches away from Cordelia, panicking she lost her footing slipping backwards her body collapsed to the ground. Looking for an escape she looked around to spot a street lamp directly above her smiling she slipped a mirror from within her pocket. As Angelus approached she flipped it open getting it into the right position, looking up she caught a glimpse of Angelus snarling. Just as he was about to pounce on him she reflected the light of her mirror shining it on his face, watching as his hands flew up to cover his eyes she crept forward kicking him hard in the crotch. Howling in pain he dropped to his knees, Cordelia quickly got to her feet and fled in the direction of Buffy's house.

**********

Dawn after waiting patiently for an hour in Spikes crypt had decided to venture outside to see what was happening. Spending a good while staring up at the black emptiness she slowly made her way back towards the Magic Box even though she knew her sister would be angry. 'Dawn go, Dawn run. I can take care of myself. You'd think after dying….twice! She'd lighten up a little' Dawn mumbled under her breath as she made her way across the cemetery. Suddenly feeling dizzy Dawn stumbled forward, carelessly not looking where she was going, again. She knocked into someone. 'Sorry'

Looking down at Dawn she smiled 'Pretty light, all sparkly and magical. The night sings with whispers' moving in a dancing motion Dru swayed from side to side. 'Fun is to be had but Miss Edith is not ready' still smiling she reached out for Dawns hand. 'Mummy will take care of you' Dawns eyes widened, unsure of what to do she stood frozen.

**********

Faiths hands now tied due to what Buffy was calling a precaution lagged behind the group with Spike close by her side. Glancing at him from time to time she recalled meeting him that night at the Bronze when she was in Buffy's body, she decided to stay quiet as she was in the best position at the moment. 'So.. William' Faith decided to strike up a conversation and winding up Spike might just lighten up the evening. 'Are all vampires on the slayers side these days or do they just wanna jump in bed with her cause either way…' Faith being cut off from shouting up ahead stopped and listened.

'Hey!….Hey!' up ahead Anya practically spinning in circles look bewildered. 'Where'd they go? Xander?' Spike, Faith and Anya now the only ones there stopped and looked at each other strangely.


	7. Lost & Forgotten

Buffy stopped moving when she realised that they were no longer on the streets on Sunnydale. "Ok, what's going on?" She turned on her heels to see if anyone was still with her but no luck. Standing now completely alone she tried to work out in her head what exactly was going down. Calming herself down she decided the best thing to do was to get her bearings, looking around she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it in the first place. Standing in one of the long forgotten corridors of Sunnydale high she started to get the wiggins. It wasn't only her surroundings that had changed either, looking down she tried to push back the feeling that came to the surface. Stood alone in her dress from the night she fought the Master Buffy for once was truly scared.

*

Giles and Xander stared at each other for a brief moment with speaking. Giles was obviously trying to come up with a viable reason why all this was happening, while Xander was more concerned that Giles was no longer hurt. He had commented on it about five minutes ago but Giles had told him to be quiet in a tone that he hadn't heard in a while. "Sooo, we're just going to sit here?" Xander's remark did nothing but irritate Giles who had been deep in thought. Giles began to pace, whilst Xander remained calm. Flipping through the books that laid by his side, he hadn't took in the old familiar surroundings of the Sunnydale High library. "Scooby Central" he said softly under his breath. But Xander stopped completely as he thought he heard some noise emitting from under them. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Giles sounded frustrated but began to ease up as the same noise sounded again and that time he had bared witness to it as well. A rumbling followed a sharp squealing noise. "Uh Oh!" Xander exclaimed before jumping off the table, as he did the floor began to be pushed upwards as though something was erupting from the ground beneath. Small cracks began to appear in the foundation of the building, plaster and rubble began to shoot in several directions. Within seconds long gruesome tentacles flew out everywhere, clinging on to whatever they could find. "Here's a plan… run!" Giles didn't need to be told twice and as the two bolted out of the double doors as fast as they could they stumbled right into someone else causing all three of them to collapse to the floor in one big heap.

*

Dawn still frozen in terror didn't know what to do. Before her stood one of the most dangerous vamps to have ever graced the earth and all she is doing is standing there waiting to be eaten. "I gotta go." Dawn finally plucked up the courage to turn and leave in search of the others but as she did Dru's hand shot out and caught hold of her arm. Trying to struggle free Dawn pushed but seemed to have no luck, Dru's grip was tight although she seemed delirious. "Shiny, Shiny, Miss Edith likes shiny things." But as Dawn pushed one final time Dru's face contorted and became that of her vampire form. "Don't worry dear, I'll take care of you." Dru dug her nails into Dawns arm and as she dropped to her knees from the pain Dru pulled her back up. "Now I have to show Spoike what I found." Dragging Dawn along behind her Dru seemed almost giddy as she made her way towards the old factory.

*

Willow turned and ran at the sight of the insane God stood in front of her. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening." She chanted under her breath unable to work out how Glory was there at all, and how she was able to witness events that she had been present in. Before Willow even had time to form a thought the wall in front of her exploded outwards sending wood and plaster soaring into the air. "Now where do you think your going Witch? Your little friends fast." Willow was confused; this wasn't how things had happened. If she had really come back in time then she had altered the timeline; Glory came after her instead of Buffy. Or maybe it wasn't real at all. An illusion. Willow turned and tried to ignore Glory who wailed behind her. It had to be something to do with Faith and that Dark presence she had felt. Running forward she caught a glimpse of Tara up ahead of her. Deciding that was where she must get to she didn't noticed reality beginning to flicker around her, people seemed to appear then disappear. Some even right in front of Willow but she just kept on going and passed straight through. 

Tara moved down the corridor slowly on the way back to her dorm room. Upon seeing Willow scampering towards her she stopped and frowned, she couldn't understand why she looked so panicked and was going so fast. Willow reached her and began to tug on her arm between breaths exclaiming that they had to go, but as she looked back she noticed Glory was no where to be seen and everything on the College campus seemed normal. "Ok, that was weird."

*

"What are you doing?" Anya pulled on Spike with both her hands but he made no attempt to stop her.

"What does it look like you stupid bint, I'm letting her go." Anya didn't seem best pleased, but Faith didn't seem to mind. Her binds where really beginning to cut into her wrists and its not like she'd done anything. Could she help it if some evil thing went into her body? "Look, everyone's disappeared, the sky's gone black and we don't know what's gonna happen next. So unless you have any better idea we let her go."

"I say we just stay here and wait for Xander and the others to come back."

"Are you an idiot… Wait, don't answer that." Spike then turned his attention back to Faith and released her binds. "Now, we go back to my crypt and pick up the little bit then go from there." Spike then bounded off down the street shortly followed by Faith who had been smiling during the entire exchange between the two. "Later." She called out as Anya was now left standing in the middle of the street.

*

Cordelia ran screaming she hadn't looked back once to check if Angelus was still following. At that moment she didn't care, when Angelus was around you had to forget everything and run for you life. Entering Rovello drive she daren't even slow down the pace. 1630 lay just in front of her but as she was about to enter the drive a black car could be just seen speeding towards her in the distance. Somehow he'd gotten in front of her. Without anymore hesitations Cordelia ran up the driveway and began to pound on the door with her fist. She waited for a brief moment but no one came. "Buffy! Buffy!" Screaming at the top of her lungs she couldn't wait no longer and as she tried the door handle the door flung open and in front of her stood Joyce Summers. 

Cordelia glared astonished for a brief second before putting the questions in her mind behind her and pushing he way through the door. Joyce seemed troubled and confused but Cordelia couldn't even explain the situation to herself. Slamming the door behind her she gave a fake smile before looking through the glass at the top of the door to see if Angelus was still there. "I can't see him…" She sighed and turned her back. "She who?" Joyce shouted but as she did Cordelia body was thrown forward as something charged at the door. Turning quickly she pushed backward pleading for Joyce's help to keep Angelus out. But as the door became shut the front window smashed. "Ok, funs over. Let's eat." Angelus jumped in through the gap that use to be the window and smirked. 


End file.
